


День дарения яблок

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Умом Альфреда не понять, или Загадочная американская душа [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apples, Fluff, Gen, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Альфред любит дарить подарки друзьям. Даже если это просто яблоки. Даже если они не его ...





	День дарения яблок

— Эй, Венециано, Венециа-а-ано!

Пугливый итальянец вздрогнул и попытался спрятаться под стол. Потом, сообразив, видимо, что со стороны это выглядит в высшей мере глупо, выпрямился. Поправил дрожащей ладонью растрепавшуюся причёску и, заикаясь, осторожно поинтересовался у подошедшего Америки:

— Ч-что случ-чилось, синьор Ам-мерика?

— Ничего, — Альфред запустил руку в карман и положил на столешницу перед носом итальянца большое яблоко. Оно было ярко-красным с одного бока и жёлтым — с другого, пахло аппетитно и выглядело вполне безобидно.

Однако Италия, наученный горьким опытом (а его у него было навалом, особенно, когда обожаемого Людвига не было рядом), уставился на подарок с плохо скрываемым подозрением:

— Ч-что это?

— Как что? Яблоко! — На лице янки была абсолютно миролюбивая улыбка. Вообще, вид его выражал крайнюю степень дружелюбия. — Знаю, сейчас не сезон, но для Russia, кажется, это совсем не проблема… В общем, кушай, Венька, яблочко, набирайся витаминчиков. А то грустный такой сидишь.

Италия неуверенно протянул руку. Есть фрукт он, конечно, не стал (мало ли, Америке он никогда не доверял), но лучше его взять, пока у Альфреда настроение хорошее.

Одобряюще похлопав Венециано по плечу, Альфред отошёл. Не стоит нервировать итальянца, а то потом проблем с Германией не согребёшь.

На другой стороне залы помещались старшие «братья» Америки. Улыбаясь, янки потопал к ним.

— Ох, как же ты достал меня, bastard! — практически рычал Артур. На сегодняшний саммит он приехал со Скоттом и сразу же об этом пожалел. Шотландец ни разу его не слушался, а его упрямству могли бы с успехом поучиться небезызвестные ослы. Англичанин дал себе зарок на будущее не брать старшего брата с собой никуда — нервы дороже.

— Ты, может, удивишься, но я полностью с тобой согласен, — задумчиво произнёс Скотт. В угоду своему имени он уже полтора часа трепал нервы «обожаемому» братишке, но даже его скромные силы подошли к концу. Сейчас шотландец хотел лишь одного — вернуться домой. И напиться.

— Заткнись! — нервы Туманного Альбиона, и так бывшие на пределе, с успехом капитулировались. — Захлопнись сейчас же, бездомный ирод, или я тебя выебу!

— Чего?! Это я сейчас тебя выебу! — Шотландия всегда болезненно реагировал на намёки о своей подневольной участи. А из уст Англии он вообще их ненавидел.

— Может, потрахаетесь дома? — невинно хлопая глазками, предложил Альфред, вмешавшись в эту милую семейную перебранку. Когда оба брата мрачно уставилась в его сторону, янки достал из своих, похоже, бездонных карманов ещё два крупных сочных яблока и протянул им. — Вот, лучше поешьте витаминки, может, повеселеете.

— Чего это ты вдруг такой щедрый стал? — подозрительно прищурился Артур, привыкший видеть двойной подтекст во всех действиях, направленных против его драгоценной тушки.

— У Russia месяц прожил, — обворожительно улыбнулся американец и направился дальше, торговать яблоками из-под полы.

Неизвестно, сколько фруктов у него было, но их хватило на весь зал. Даже ещё немножко осталось. Вошедшие Людвиг и Иван, выходившие во время перерыва на балкон для решения «важных мужских дел», с удивлением обнаружили гробовую тишину в зале собраний. Причина её объяснялась просто — все участники саммита мирно сидели на своих местах и жевали яблоки.

— Хм, ваше стремление быть здоровее меня, безусловно, радует, — смутился немец, — но мы начинаем.

Россия сел на своё место, как-то странно поглядывая на яблоки в руках коллег. Потом он чуть нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на Америку. Альфред будто светился от счастья и, кажется, вовсе не замечал косых взглядов, которыми его награждал русский.

Оставшаяся часть саммита прошла без битв и потрясений. Страны мирно шелестели бумажками, получив сегодняшнюю порцию витамина С. Даже Англия с Шотландией перестали огрызаться друг на друга — хотя это, вероятно, потому, что Скотт очень утомился и просто нагло уснул на плече младшего брата. Спящий, он был таким тихим и выглядел так мило, что его решили не трогать, тем более, что он ничего нигде не решал.

Америка сидел на своём месте и хрустел яблоком. На его лице была полная безмятежность — он уже с успехом выступил, явив миру очередную бредовую идею, и теперь отдыхал, слушая, чего напридумывали другие. Временами янки ощущал на себе тяжёлые русские взгляды, но Иван всё время отворачивался, стоило только ему обернуться. Кажется, русский был чем-то недоволен.

Только вот чем?

— На этом наша встреча объявляется закрытой. Всем спасибо за участие, — сказал, наконец, Германия, на правах принимающей страны закрывая саммит.

По залу пронёсся вздох, полный облегчения. Страны поспешно зашумели стульями и бумагами, раздались смешки и шутки. Нудное собрание, где хозяйствовал дотошный немец, закончилось, и теперь все могли расслабиться.

Альфред подошёл к брату. Спиной он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд России. Он прекрасно знал, что сейчас Иван промолчит, но дома ему придётся справляться с беспричинными, казалось, вспышками русской ревности. Брагинский был жутким собственником. Будь его воля, он бы, наверное, вообще запер янки в их доме и не отпускал бы никуда и никогда.

Но сейчас Альфреда мало волновал Иван и его головные тараканы. Он не видел Артура целый месяц и хотел хотя бы спросить, всё ли хорошо дома.

— До тошноты замечательно, — так и закатил глаза Англия, услышав этот вопрос. — Всё как обычно! Уэльс ржёт, Скотт пьёт, Ирландия вообще на свой остров «на модернизацию» укатил. Сестра ещё в прошлом веке писала. Королева и парламент какие-то глупые законы придумывают, заняться им нечем. Да её и соседи ремонт устроили, Тауэра на них нет. Как уже задолбала эта чёртова жизнь! Вставай, bastard недобуженный! — он толкнул Шотландию в плечо, чуть не сбросив при этом на пол.

— Сочувствую, — протянул Альфред. Он покосился на сонно моргающего Скотта и отступил чуть в сторону, чтобы шотландец грешным делом не подумал, что это он его толкнул.

— Эй, мелкий, — зевнул тот, решив не устраивать Англию «тёмную», по крайней мере, тут. — У тебя ещё яблок не завалялось? Никогда не пробовал таких сочных плодов, не чета английским.

Артур побагровел, а Альфред обрадовался. Он тут выложил на стол оставшиеся фрукты, и Шотландия даже снизошёл до благодарности, чего по отношению к братьям он вовек не делал.

— Кстати, а где ты их взял? — поинтересовался англичанин, собирая документы.

— Да у Russia взял, — беззаботно произнёс Америка.

— У России? — Артур опасливо покосился на застывшего в дверях русского. — С каких это пор он делится с тобой своим «честно нажитым добром»?

— Наверное, с тех, когда я начал жить у него.

Артур осёкся, вспомнив эту немаловажную деталь. Он не хотел расстраивать Америку, ибо знал, каково это — лишиться дома. Англичанин в кои-то веки смутился, неловко отвёл взгляд и встретился глазами с Россией. Брагинский сурово глядел на него, ожидая кого-то. И не надо быть экстрасенсом, чтобы понять, кого.

— А вообще, сегодня день дарения яблок. Вот я и решил, что неплохо бы его отпраздновать, — тихо сказал янки и мечтательно улыбнулся. — Ванечка позволяет мне справлять свои праздники, если они не нарушают законов, принятых у него.

Упомянутый «Ванечка» вежливо кашлянул, напоминая о своём присутствии. Спохватившийся Альфред обнялся на прощание с Артуром — брат необычайно тепло прижал его к себе — и, помахав Шотландии на прощание — старший Кёркленд не переносил ничьих объятий — отправился следом за Россией из здания саммита.

Иван готов был, казалось, броситься на любого, кто приблизится к его любовнику ближе, чем на пару метров. Он постоянно вился вокруг янки, не давая ему подойти к кому-либо. Впрочем, уставший Альфред и сам не был расположен к общению. В машине он откинулся на спинку сидения и прикрыл глаза. Однако неожиданно аппетитный запах заставил его повести носом и приоткрыть один глаз.

На коленях его расположилась большая большая фруктовая пицца, истончавшая такой восхитительный аромат, что голодный янки сразу оживился.

— Яблок, конечно, нет, ибо ты их все раздарил, — произнёс Иван, не оборачиваясь. Ведомая им машина выехала на безлюдную трассу. — Но других фруктов вполне достаточно.

— Ты такой заботливый, — улыбнулся Альфред. — А за яблоки… прости. Я и не догадывался, что ты их хотел использовать.

— Ничего страшного, Федь, — русский прекратил дуться, и теперь его голос снова был милым и по-детски восторженным. — Я рад, что ты не утратил своего веселья. Улыбайся почаще, милый.

«А я сделаю что угодно, чтобы сохранить эту улыбку.»


End file.
